The present invention relates to a memory typewriter of the type having a character keyboard for selecting the characters to be typed, a function keyboard for supplying function instructions for the typewriter, a control unit, an operating memory and a printing mechanism arranged to hold interchangeable typing elements.
Memory typewriters have the capability of storing written-in text in the operating memory and of automatically printing it out from there, upon instruction, onto a record carrier, the entire sequence being controlled by the control unit of the typewriter. Machines operating with interchangeable typing elements, or type carriers, are capable of expanding the otherwise limited supply of characters on a single typing element since special characters or those used only infrequently can be arranged on one or more further typing elements. Thus, the keyboard and control for such a typewriter can be designed in such a manner that after a change of typing elements, the special characters are printed and stored. For this purpose, the normal keyboard may be used for example, after the actuation of a code key, indicating the typing element change, or an expanded keyboard may be provided.
Instead of a typing element with special characters, use may be made of an element which provides a different type of script so that the text on one record carrier can be reproduced with different types of script.
However, when utilizing this possibility in a memory typewriter, the advantage of being able to automatically print a text out of the memory is lost because the operator would have to change the element during the printing process--possibly several times. Moreover, the typing in of a text with simultaneous or delayed printout is complicated and time consuming because the operator must again exchange the typing element whenever characters are required that belong to a different element. For example, if within a brief which is to be printed in Roman letters, text portions are to appear in italics at six different places in the text, the operator would have to exchange the Roman script element for the italic script element six times and the latter again six times for the Roman script element.